Goodbye To You
by Kawaii Craziness
Summary: IY YYH.Oneshot.YusukexKagome. A post final battle ficlet,full summary inside.


&Summary&--IYxYYH -- YusukexKagome --Kagome,18 years old, is a mere shell of her former self after her Feudal Era friends are murdered in the final battle. Back in her own time,she feels out of place and unwanted with her family. So she decides to relieve them of the burden formerly known as Kagome.

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_** own YYH or Inuyasha. The first few paragraphs are in 1st person POV.Now that we've got that settled on with the story!

a/n: As for my last note I changed my mind. Instead simply removing the lyrics was much easier. Now why didn't I think of that in the first place? Well,anywho,I hope you enjoy it!

Legend

"blah" Talking

**_blah_** Thinking

* * *

Tears. They'd come so easily before but now... Now. Yes,I've been hardened to emotions. They only break hearts and spirits. Pointless things,emotions. I know all to well what would happen if you allowed them to control you.

My sister had fallen from grief as her little brother was slaughtered. Poor girl,she never saw the attack come at her nor did she hear a whispered confession of love. Sango died that day.

He'd gone into a rage after that. Foolish boy. Her murder but laughed as his servants willingly escaped into the void. Desperate for vengance he struggled to take the lives of the hordes of demons.

He'd collapsed,too weak to continue as the lethal poison took effect. Miroku died alongside the only woman he'd ever truly loved. That day I'd believed I could cry no more. I was fatally mistaken.

My best friend died as he blocked my son from the wind bitches' attack. Yet his death was in vain as it merely sliced through him and killed my kit.

That bastard even killed the beautiful fire-neko Kirara. My horrified scream was lost among the metallic clangs of swords and battle cries that covered the area. I promised myself that I would become strong for them after that. Inuyasha and Shippo. I promise.

Something in my soul snapped. I became oblivious to the mangled cries of demons and blood stained corpses of the battlefield. I coudn't tell you how as I don't truly remember but somehow I killed him.

Naraku died at my hands,his pathetic incarnations dissolivng into dust with his body. Then, I ran. I returned home through the well never sparing a glance to the world I'd spent three years of my life in. The world where I first fell in love and felt truly accepted. Kaede,Kouga,Sesshomaru,Rin,my friends... Goodbye.

--Authors POV--

An eerie silence filled the normally busy streets of Tokyo. A dark figure walked along the deserted sidewalks,unnoticed by the world. Had the streets been lighted you would have seen them. Her eyes.

Eyes that held the pain of losing everything. It was this pain that had led her here. She'd come to the park for this. The moon would be her only witness,the only one to say goodbye.

The lakes' icy depths seemed so inviting. Underneath the surface was an unnatural calmness. She knew the waters would welcome her, that they would numb the pain.

A bitter smile marred the angelic face for a mere second. **_I'll be there soon. Please, wait for me. _**A contented smile graced her lips as the waters enveloped her. She'd found her long awaited peace... her escape.

Chocolate brown eyes shone in what could only be called curiousity. A teenage boy ran towards the park. He was certain he'd felt an energy spike. The thought of a fight invigorated him as he urged his legs to go faster.

As accustomed to the oddities and abnormalities of his world what he saw was something he never could have prepared himself for.

A girl,seemingly the same age as him, jumped into the lake. He watched her with wide eyes as she dissapeared under the chilled October waters. Forgetting all about youkai for the time being he dove in after her.

Grabbing her hand he noticed her eyes weakly flutter open. He almsot cringed at what he saw. The icy blue orbs were void of any emotion at all. Shaking off the growing feeling of unease, he pulled them both to the grassy bank. Fighting for oxygen as he coughed up water the Tentai looked over at the girl.

She was now sitting up. Her head was lowered leaving her bangs to fall over her eyes. "Why?"

For once in his life Yusuke Urameshi was left speechless. What the hell was THAT supposed to mean? "I don't know." Truthfully, he didn't know. For some odd reason he'd felt compelled to save her. He shrugged and casually brushed back a stray piece of hair. It had lost its gelled effect when he'd gotten wet.

"Why?" Yusuke gauged her reaction carefully. He was determined to understand why such a beautiful girl wanted to die.

"Because all I had is gone. I've got no reason to live." Kagome spoke in an unnervingly calm voice.

He stared at her in shock. **_She's talking about her dead family and doesn't even look sad!_** He abruptly stood and plastered on the patented Urameshi grin. "Come on,I'll take you home." She lifted her gaze to his and stared at him blankly.

"Fine then at least tell me your name. Yusuke Urameshi,at your service." He held out his hand to help her up which she,surisingly,took and stood. "Kagome Higurashi." She spoke using the same monotone voice as before.

His grin grew a bit at the menial victory. "Well Kagome since you won't tell me where you live and I can't just leave you here it looks like your stuck with me."

Kagome briefly wondered why he was being so nice before she was being pulled along the streets of a Tokyo. Yusuke had moved into his own apartment as soon as he'd 'convinced' Koenma to pay him. Sliding the key into the lock he pocketed it and pulled her in behind him,closing the door.

The apartment had a single bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and the living room of course. "Come on,I'll get you some dry clothes."

The young miko stared quizically at his back as she followed the Rekai Tentai down the hall. **_What's his motive? Surely he isn't doing this for no reason._** He opened the bedroom door and grabbed her hand in his own,leading her to the bed. "Sit here."

She sat on the edge of the bed and watched as her guide dug through his drawers,scattering clothes left and right in his frantic search. With a triumphant 'Ha!' he walked to the bed and dumped a white T-shirt and sky blue boxers on her lap.

She quirked an eyebrow at the clothes then rose her gaze, curious blue meeting amused brown. The Toushin smirked and walked towards the door. Pausing in the doorway he glanced over his shoulder. "Put those on. I'll be back in a minute."

The minute he closed the door she quickly pulled off the damp school uniform thankful her underwear and bra were dry. Kagome yanked the top and shorts on.

Barely a second after she'd finished dressing Yusuke walked back in with two cups. Sitting beside her on the bed he handed her one and put his on a small table beside the bed. She smiled weakly up at him and took a slow sip.

He grinned that oh-so-cocky-grin. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Gently placing her cup alongside his long since forgotten one she looked up at him. "Thank you...For everything." Her voice was qenuinely appreciative.

His grin widened a bit. "No problem,I couldn't just leave you out there by yourself." It was when she noticed what he was wearing that Kagome looked out the window. He'd changed into a white wifebeater (basically a male tank top) and red pajama pants.

The first stars of the night were out and shining brightly. Yusuke smirked deviously and draped his arm over her shoulders. Startled icy blue eyes met amused brown. She instinctively snuggled into his hold.

To say he was suprised was an extreme understatement. It didn't escape his attention how she quicky turned her head as a small blush crept onto her cheeks once she realized what she'd done. He laughed,making her cheeks a brighter pink.

Kagome yawned and slipped out of his grasp to lay on the bed. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes. Blinking for a moment Yusuke smirked. "I guess that means you're staying here." She mummbled incoherently and he laughed again.

Stretching his arms above his head he climed into bed,laying with his back against the wall. A very tired blue eye glared at him crossly. "Try anything and I'll personally castrate you." He smiled innocently. "Why I don't know what you mean." She glared at him again and made sure to get as far away from him as possible without falling off the bed.

He feigned a hurt look. "Oh ouch. That hurt Kags." She snorted and fell asleep. **_What is with this guy. It almost feels like I'm with them again. I've tried so hard to distance myself from everyone yet a complete stranger made me smile when not even my best friends could._**

Just as he was about to follow her example the fatigued Toushin felt an odd weight on his stomach. He looked down lazily and barely managed to supress a laugh. For all her glaring and coldness Kagome had managed to curl up against him,her back to his chest.

Careful not to wake her he snaked his arm around her waist. Looking out the window he saw a shooting star and watched with a smile until it dissapeared. Little did he know Kagome had yet to fall asleep and for the first time since their deaths she felt truly safe.

* * *

Done! So what did everyone think of my first work? Flames are welcome as they are good to melt cheese with. 


End file.
